


Pressing the Point

by misumaru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Clothed Sex, Grinding, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misumaru/pseuds/misumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just this once, Jean would like to pass up the usual lecture then fight with Eren and get some rest. Too bad Eren has other ideas...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pressing the Point

**Author's Note:**

> For the 'frottage/grinding' square on Season of Kink card no.2. Massive hugs as always to ldybastet for the beta! :D
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All characters used in this story are the property of Hajime Isayama.

As he’d left the mess hall, Jean had been sure he was done with Eren’s stupid shit for the night. Training that day had been hard, and when Eren had got up and started his usual spiel about how the scouts were superior, Jean hadn’t felt like arguing and had just walked right on past Eren mid-speech. Not as satisfying as punching him, sure, but it had been kind of worth it to see the confused look on Eren’s face at being so blatantly ignored. Maybe he should do it again some time…

Jean was so absorbed in remembering that look, in fact, that he didn’t notice the sound of hurrying footsteps getting closer behind him. Not until something yanked him by the arm and dragged him into the nearest alcove and he looked down to find himself face-to-face with an angry Eren. Or just an Eren – when was he not angry? 

“What the hell do you think you’re doing walking off like that?”

Great. He’d tried to avoid one fight, only to end up in a different one. Jean sighed and rolled his eyes. “I didn’t feel like listening to another speech, so what? You can lecture me another time.”

“Don’t you care?”

“About what? Titans? Not when I’m eating. Will you get off?” Jean tried to push past, shoving Eren’s shoulder back only to be forced even harder against the wall. Eren refused to budge, blocking Jean’s every attempt to shuffle round or even try and give himself some extra breathing space. How the hell did Eren get so strong all of a sudden? They were normally pretty evenly matched, but today he felt like a damn immovable object. Had he dropped his usual lessons with Annie and taken up with Reiner instead? Whatever the reason, Jean resigned himself to the fact that he’d have to wait it out until Eren was done with his rant… 

Which sucked! Hell, Jean didn’t even want to fight for once, shouldn’t Eren just be grateful that he had a chance to preach at everyone uninterrupted? What the hell was his problem? “C’mon, Jeager, I’m tired. You know how rough today was. I’ll knock some sense into you tomorrow, promise.”

“Tell me something, what’s the point in training so hard when life’s so easy in the interior? You’ll never even see a Titan, will you? I will. And you know what? I’m going to kill them.” Eren pulled in, close enough that Jean could feel Eren’s breath on the side of his face. “All of them.”

Jean was quickly becoming aware that something was going deeply wrong with the whole situation. It wasn’t that Eren’s rant was anything new, but with all the manoeuvring they’d been doing around each other earlier and their bodies pressed together so tightly in the little alcove, Jean was pretty sure that he could feel… _something_ move against him. Something down below. He hoped like hell he was wrong – after all, it could just be something in Eren’s pocket – but… Jean pressed one leg forward experimentally, letting his thigh rub against Eren’s crotch…

No, that was very definitely a hard-on pressing against his thigh. Jean swallowed. Was Eren seriously getting turned on by talking about killing Titans? He was even weirder than Jean had given him credit for!

Jean was so used to tuning out Eren’s speeches that he’d barely even noticed that Eren hadn’t stopped talking the entire time, the increasingly graphic descriptions of just what he was planning to do with every Titan now punctuated with a jerk of his hips. Even worse, to Jean’s growing horror, his own body was starting to, uh, _react_ as well. Not because it was Eren, no way would that ever be the case, it was just because he was a healthy teenage boy reacting to external stimulus. Yeah, that was it. It had absolutely nothing to do with the intense expression burning in Eren’s wide green eyes as he glared up at Jean, or how his hot breath tickled the ends of Jean’s hair with each passionate declaration. And it definitely, _definitely_ , had nothing to do with the fact he might have possibly let his hips slip a little lower down the wall and that the resulting friction between Eren’s still-clothed erection and his own felt so damn good. 

He wasn’t even sure if Eren was aware of what he was doing. Hell, some days he wasn’t even sure if Eren knew what sex was. The sensible thing to do would be to push Eren off right now while he was too distracted, take an ice cold shower, and use this information about Eren’s fucked up turn-ons to make fun of him later at his leisure. Only… Jean’s traitorous hand decided it would be a wonderful idea to grip Eren’s hip and pull it closer instead. He’d need to have words with it later. Possibly while scrubbing it with bleach. 

Jean could barely make out what Eren was saying now, just the odd word like ‘cutting’ and ‘deeper’. Which… Well, if this actually turned out to be one of his own turn-ons, then he had as many problems as the suicidal maniac grinding against him. At least the rant helped to cover up Jean’s own moans. The damn noises just kept slipping out no matter how much he tried to bite his lip. His own hips were moving against Eren’s now, providing more of that delicious friction. He’d stop Eren soon, he was sure of it, he just needed a little more, a little harder, if Eren could just rub against him right _there_ , he could…

His vision went white and he felt like the air had been knocked out of him. That had… That had not just happened. Had it? The blissful haze now enveloping Jean made it difficult to concentrate, but as he glanced down, there was no denying the embarrassing matching damp spots they both now sported.

The only consolation was that Eren looked just as shocked as Jean felt. And that he’d finally stopped talking. They looked at each other in silence for a long minute and then nodded in unspoken agreement that this would never, ever, be spoken of again. 

Eren kept his hands discreetly over his crotch as he ran off first. Jean waited a few seconds before making his own escape. Most people should still be in the mess hall, all he needed to do was get back to his bunk and change before anyone spotted him and he could pretend this had never…

“Hey, Jean, there you are!”

Shit. 

One of these days, he was officially going to strangle Eren fucking Jeager. Hopefully sooner rather than later…


End file.
